My Heart Will Forever Ache For You
by Smiles in the Shadows
Summary: A day takes May away from Drew. A day where everything went wrong and everyone didn't know. 7 years past without a sight of May, leaving Drew in sorrow and guilt of what he could've done. One day, that same day, May reappears but is she the same? R&R And I don't own image.
1. A Day

**My Heart Will Forever Ache For You**

The sun rises over the tall evergreens of the Kasai forest. Soft pastel colours streaked the morning skies. Lush greens sparkled from the dew that had laden over the night. Pokemon raised up from their sumbler. Stantler awakened their young as they began to graze on the meadow grasses. The leading stag bleats out to the nearby herd. It waits for the call. Swablu chirp charmingly as Altaria mother feed them hurridly. Night breeds return to their dark caves or hollow trees for the day. Sentret sit on their tails to scan the forest nervously. The spring air is cold, very cold.

A call echoes throughout the forest.

The sky darkens, a thousand upon thousands of Beautifly, Masquerain, and fleeting winged pokemon fly. It is now a race for safety. Hooves pound into the ground, hands grasp and swing branch to branch. Torchic and Combusken follow their flock on feet while Blazekin jump high into the air. Even a Snorlax is moving as fast as it can in a quick pace. A Gardevoir is trying to keep her young from stumbling behind. The forest is no longer safe. It was not safe when it was full, but now that it is empty it will become a death bed.

She can feel it; the sickening energy suffocating everything around her. She twists and turns and the heaviness only strengths her ill feelings. She doesn't know what's going on, she just wants it to end.

" May, get up already!" Drew snaps, tempted to cross his arms. He wonders if he should just head down without her. It wasn't his fault if May didn't get enough food before they deport. But he's learned it's not worth and that is wasn't a smart idea to let his partner starve. So at the risk of ruining his amazing composure(even though May's gotten under it plenty enough), Drew reaches over and places a hand on her bare shoulder. May jolts, her eyes snapping open. His touch is warm against her skin. It's a gentle heat, not searing, is a sudden contrast to her frozen surface. Her body feels like it's made of ice, carved out of a glacier. Cold and heavy, slow moving. Getting up seems like it would take a millenium.

" Drew?" Her voice is thick and drowsy as May blinks slowly.

" Our boat leaves in a few hours, May, you need to get up before you make us late. _Again._" Drew smirks slightly. He expects her to jump up in a heat of anger. For those pretty sapphire eyes to flash and glint with frustration. And attraction of course. Because how could anyone not be attracted to _this. _But all he gets is a muffled 'okay' as May rolls over.

" I'm serious, May, I don't-" Drew growls as he tugs the covers off her body. His face contorts into horror. Blackness soaks the sheets and inks May's form. But then it's gone and it's nothing. Absolutely nothing.

" Drew?" May does it agian though she seems more awake.

" May?." Drew mocks. However, there's a slight tremor in his hand as he does.

" What's wrong with you?" May shouts but her voice is strained and the effort in her sheet tugging is weak. It's sad and childish. Drew tugs back despite himself.

" Nothing, I'm perfection." Drew says pointedly." Buts what's wrong with you?"

" Just let me go back to sleep." The girl gives another yank. Drew lets go, allowing May to fall back onto the bed and nearly smack her head on the wall.

" May." The coordinator is struggling to keep back his own little temper. No answer. His tone softens with worry." May, get up."

She moves under the sheets.

" I'll leave."

" Go ahead."

Drew's confused, worried and maybe a little hurt.

" May?"

There is no answer. He can hear his own breathing as he watches May barely lift as her heart thumps.

" I'm coming." May finally whispers and begins to crawl. He watches her as she pittifully makes her way to the bathroom. Drew hears the shower head swtich on and the curtain rings against the steel pole. He sighs a bit and eyes the mess his partner has left. Sheets lumped, pillows falling off; messy. His hands twitch. His left eye twitches. Drew begins to straighten out the linens methodically and even plumps the pillows. The bed matches his perfectly. Not that he's OCD. He just likes things clean and tidy and matching. And with no weird black gunk in sight. What had that stuff been? May could not have possibly produced it. Drew's nose wrinkles in disgust.

The bathroom door opens and May's dressed in her travel gear. She looks exactly how she did every day. Except her face. It was sad, not sleepy or remotely happy. Her eyes are dull and dark. She looks as if she's unconsiously frowning. It bugged Drew, a lot. He didn't like unhappy May. It made him unhappy.

" Food?" She tries a smile. The arms wrapped around her middle and her skin is a sickly pale.

" Come on," Drew flicks his bangs. May follows him like a sad little Poochyena. She's uncharacteristically silent. He's almost a chatter box. It's beginning to annoy him.

May feels dead and void. Forced smiles brought tears to her eyes. Every move she made was as if she was weighed down by a Snorlax. She wondered why she felt like this. Why did Drew seem so 'happy and free' to her? Did he notice how she notice how... light he was? May wanted to say something. Anything. But she couldn't. Her mouth wouldn't open and the words wouldn't form. It was as if her body wouldn't let her.

" Good morning!" Nurse Joy chirps as the pair walk through the lobby. What a surprise; no bickering. Drew gave her a most charming smile while May barely gave any acknowledgement. How troublesome. Nurse Joy looks at the green-hair boy questioningly but all he did was give her a curt shake of the head. The two headed to the cafeteria, Drew hoping May would cheer up after a Snorlax fit meal.

The cafeteria wasn't too busy, people just starting to finish up their spot of breakfast. The Head Chef and their team is beginning to settle with cooking small portions till the busy lunch hour. Bus Boys were clearing off glass tables, wiping down the white chairs and placing dishes in bucket-trays. The tall windows allowed the rays of sunlight to pour in. It made the hanging crystal to bounce off tiny rainbows. You could see the ocean just past the sandbar. It's dark blue water sparkled prettily along the horizon.

Drew was reminded of yesterday, when May had managed to get him into the water. He had been rather cautious of large bodies of it since the Wynaut incident. Yet all May had to do was smile and laugh and hold his hands as she lead him in. he wondered what happened to his May. The boy promptly forced a blush down.

" Drew, May!" Solidad called from a table near a window. May managed a smile that hurt like a thousand Pika-bolts. The pair grabbed a chair each at the table, another one already reserved by an ugly hat.

" Good morning," Solidad smiled. She was certainly rather happy when there was a certain ugly hat sat just to her right.

" Morning," Drew held back a yawn. May simply stared out the window as if she was trying to see into space.

Clouds were coming. They were grey and ugly and casting a dark illusion in the sky. May wants to shrink back. She wants to hide in her own cowardliness. Something whispers incoherently in her ear. She flinches back slightly as she looks for where ever it had come from. Nothing was there except Drew, Solidad and something purple and green snarking at something near the buffet. Maybe she was just hearing things. Maybe she was hallucinating.

" May, are you okay?" Solidad asks. The usually cheerful teen didn't even respond, barely making a move as she breathes. Solidad tries to follow her gaze out the window but she can't figure it out. The pink-haired girl gave Drew a puzzling look. But Drew just shrugs. He didn't know what was going on with May. Out of the corner of his eye, he spots the Contest poster plastered on an add stand. It's in two days and May plans on entering it. Drew already as all five required to enter the Johto Grand Festival next month. There were only three contests running in the span of time in the region. May, needing two more, was heading off to Sinnoh for the Wallace cup right after she got her fourth.

Drew can't help but clench his jaw as he is reminded that May would be meeting up with Ash. That dense idiot with the Pikachu. The coordinator always wondered if May liked the fool in a more than friendly way. It made jealousy give him an ugly side. Solidad looks at him, as if she knew what he was thinking, and gives him a secret smile. Drew beats down another blush.

" Solidad-sweetie, Drew-dear, May-doll! Isn't is a lovely morning?" A shrilling voice calls. It's a voice that causes fear and annoyance. May crosses her arms on the table and burrows in. Solidad tries to be nice and shows a smile. Drew ignores all that is gay and green and mess in the head as the violet haired man waves manicured hands around." Aw, May, wake up! Make my little family happy!"

Drew raises an eyebrow at Harley's creepy, cheerful attitude. But since when was he not. Solidad keeps up the strained smile except Harley's doesn't even notice it. People around them start to stare. Drew does not sink into his chair as girls begin to spot his beautiful, sexy physique. He gives them a die-heart smirk and a flick of his silky bangs. There is a row of squealing, sighs, and fainting, of course. Solidad also noticed this, watching a few glares heading her and May's way.

" May-doll," Harley pokes the girl with a nervous expression." You alright honey pie?"

May incoherently mumbles as she shifts in her seat. She doesn't seem to notice the evil glares. She doesn't get up to 'save' Drew. The boy rolls his eyes and takes a sip of cool water from a glass set out by a waiter. Girls squeal almost silently as he drinks. As if to respect his moment. Drew closes his eyes to add to the effect.

" May, perhaps you would like to go grab something to eat?" Solidad asks, expecting the girl to jump up and run over to the buffet line. Harley even moves out of the way, as if he was expecting to get run over. Drew takes a peek at her to see if she would move. She does, head raising with a tired expression and hardly leaving her arms.

" I'm not that hungry." Then she closes her eyes and buries back into her arms. It took a few seconds for the three to take in what she said.

" WHAT?" Harley and Solidad yelled in shock and Drew choked on his water, eyes wide. May just groaned at the loud commotion they were making.

" May? Are you alright?" Solidad seems to be running out of breath as she pressed a hand to May's forehead." No fever! Maybe delusional?"

" May hon! What's wrong? It's ok, Harley's here for you!" Harley sneaks an arm around her shoulders. Drew sends him a glare, face set tight. Solidad would've been pleased by this if it weren't for May's condition. Whatever it was. But Drew changes his face into a smug look as May shrugs off Harley's arms, sending the Cacturn loving-cookie making man a glare.

" Leave me alone." May snaps, very unlike herself. She gets up, moving the fastest she has all day. She storms out of the cafeteria while the others stare after her in surprise. Drew gets up from his seat, ignoring everyone else as he takes off after the sapphire-eyed girl. His face holds bit of worry as he rushes out of the automatic doors and into the darkening day of the sky. He ignores his surroundings and runs in the direction of the forest.

" May!" Drew calls out, not even noticing that there are absolutely no pokemon around. His teeth grind and his eyes narrow. He shouts for her again as he searches for the brunette. Drew runs deeper and deeper, not knowing what he was getting into or where he was going. His breath is shortening, he's running out of energy.

" MAY!" He yells louder and louder, making his voice become hoarse. Then, out of the blue as if it was a miracle, he spots her favourite red bandanna. It's on her head." Hell, May, why'd you run off like that?"

May doesn't say anything but she's suddenly running. Drew goes after her.

" Oi, May! MAY!" Drew runs after her, unsure if it's a good idea. They suddenly break out of the forest. There's a small beach sided by forest the ocean stretching out. A rocky path leads out to the ocean to a tall piece of jagged rock.

May is taking off her socks and shoes, leaving them behind as she walks across the sands without another thought. Drew is following but he's having trouble moving. The sand is sinking him slowly. His shoes are sticking. Drew growls and shouts as May steps onto the rocks. The grey stone seems to darken under her feet. Drew suddenly couldn't move. He was trapped. The sand was nearly up to his knees. And all he could do was stare as she somehow gracefully dances on her way.

Wind begins to blow, getting stronger with every whip against his face. It's wraps around May like a tornado and then banishes into the stone. Drew's brain is having trouble registering everything he's seeing. May is no longer May. She is graceful and solemn in a delicate white night gown that lifts with every hip movement. White lace grasp her neck, her ankles and her wrists. Her hair is free to swish and tangle. Her eyes are closed, dark eye lashes brushing pale cheek bones.

Drew struggles, trying to move. He needs to get to May. Though her innocent appeal is overwhelming, the nature of it all is dark and sinister. He must get to her. Before whatever it is happens to her. Whatever it is, it was bad.

Glowing, harmonious wings spread from her back. Black begins to ink like veins. It begins to feed. Wings disintegrate, crumbling into shadows as a shrieking hiss echoes. The jagged rock is turning into a molten black and the rock is beginning to crumble. The earth is shaking. Rain is begin to pour. May reaches out to the rock. There's a glowing light, from behind Drew, but he can't turn around. He's frozen and staring right a head.

And then it strikes.

Something blurry and black grabs May, snapping Drew out of his trance and the light flashing out.

" MAY!" Drew screams out. He can see her being brought into the clouds above. Someone is holding her; red eyes glinting. The boy grins coldly, sending chills down Drew's spine as they disappear from the dark cloudy sky. Distantly, as a sound of thunder rolls, he can hear her suddenly shout.

" DREW!"

He's reaching for a pokeball and activating it with a press of the button. It's isn't working. Something's jamming it. He's clicks again and again but nothing's happening. His heart is racing. It's too late. Their gone, probably miles away. The rain has soaked him to the bone, the trees are nearly tipping over as lightning cracks the sky.

She's gone. His May is gone. His best friend. His rose. His smile. His heart and soul. Drew shouts for her in desperation to hear her voice scream back. But there's nothing but the crashing waves and howling wind. He's running towards the rock but it's quickly flooded by the ocean. It's a split second before the waves drag him in. He struggles for air at first, twisting and trying to swim to the surface. But the salt water makes it way through his nose and his throat. Drew hopes that the darkness will take his conscious, and his life.

Drew's life isn't flashing before his eyes. He's choking and sputtering on icky-tasting water as he bolts up. His vision is blurry but he can make out the person hovering over him. Solidad keeps pressing down on his chest, shouting. Drew winces as her voice is sending a shrieking-signal to his brain.

" DREW! DREW! GET UP!" Solidad screams, tears blending in with the rain. A gasp is tugged in sharply by the young woman as she notices he's awake. Solidad hugs him, holding him close. Drew struggles to get out of her grasp. His chest hurts, but it isn't as heavy as his heart." Drew, where's May?"

Drew pushes her away, her words hurting him even more than her hug. He doesn't want Solidad. He wants May. He feels like a child but that's what his mind is telling him. He needs to find her. So he's running without thinking. He's running back into the forest, feet hitting the muddy ground heavily. No matter how logically useless looking for May might be, he was going to. Because his parents taught him that love wasn't logically or rational. And he didn't want to lose his.

" Drew! Drew, where are you going?" Solidad calls after him. She's trying to follow him but there's a part of her that knows it's useless. Her voice is lost behind him. Drew just keeps going. He looks behind bushes and trees. And then he can hear crying. He can't help but hope that it's May. That the creep had dropped her off somewhere in the forest because he didn't want to eat her brains or something. But it's not May.

It's a Ralts, badly hurt as it tried to get out of a sticky mud pile. That wasn't what triggered Drew's tears though. It was the familiar red bandanna is sitting on it's head, damp and slightly torn.

" Ralts!" The pokemon cried as Drew stands in front of it, scared by the human's presence. Drew comes down to Ralts's view, and places a hand on the creatures head. Ralts stares up at Drew, not sure what to make of it. Drew's handsome figure looks more like a fallen angel, tears falling down and a smile trying to form pathetically. Drew hugs the pokemon.

**HIIIII! I'm back. And rewriting bits and pieces of the chapters so that it's clearer for the plot. I hope. But rewriting will hopefully bring back inspiration.**

**With much hope, Death's Best Friend**


	2. Seven Years

**My Heart Will Forever Ache For You**

Max stares out the window, watching the hectic event that was taking place on the other side of the glass. The storm was disastrous, dark clouds trapping the world. Wind whipped through the cold air and trees tempted to hurtle to the ground. Rain was slowly turning into sleet and the streets were almost flooding. No one was outside, not even a pokemon in sight if you could see past the heavy droplets.

The teenager let out an empty sigh, leaving the window to curl up on the couch. It had been seven years since it happened, he hadn't even been there. Seven years since Drew had sent the Maple family the dreadful letter of the news that broke the family's hearts. Max felt tears slipping down his cheek, his nose stuffing up as he tried to stop. He refused to let out a single sound, just sitting there as salty water streamed down his face. It seemed like an everyday thing for him and his parents. Norman, though he continued with the gym, was always out and coming home late with puffy eyes. Caroline was always carrying tissues, breaking down at random times. Even the pokemon cried for the coordinator.

Max, having changed over the years, took out his contacts and laid them in their case on the table before closing his eyes. He almost fell asleep instantly, not bothering to check that it was only noon.

Norman defeated another challenger within seconds, already breaking into tears as the trainer, a girl in red clothing, smiled at him. She left without a word, running into the storm that wrecked the Hoenn Region. He didn't bother to ask if she was going to be ok, heading back in the house to find Max curled up on the couch asleep. The Gym Leader sighed, walking up to his and his wife's room. Caroline was folding laundry while tears streamed down her sweet face. She looked up at him when he entered, closing the door behind him.

" Norman!" Caroline threw the shirt in hand onto the bed and ran into her husband's arms. Norman wrapped his arms around her tightly, tears finally falling free.

Max woke up with a jolt, a loud crack of lightning scaring him. He grabbed a pillow, clutching it tightly as another round of viscous cracks flew down from the Heavens. Max shook, tears running faster as he tried to ignore the bolts of bright light. He wished for May, for May to come home and hold him close like she always did. The teenager jumped as a loud pounding made it over the lightning.

" C-Coming!" Max dropped the pillow and ran to the door. He swung it open to find a drenched and injured girl in front of him. He stared at her, tears managing to stop as she attempted to speak.

" M-Ma-Max." She whispered as she stepped inside, a great strike of lightning cracking the sky. Max's eyes widened and he gasped, the girl fainting onto the floor while Max slammed the door shut. Tears flowed down his already red face, shock running through him. He couldn't believe it.

Mom! Dad!" He yelled as he crouched down to the fainted teenager. He could hear the sudden rush of feet on the stairs, a loud gasp coming from his parent's lips.

" May!"

~MayxDrew~Contestshipping~DawnxPaul~Ikarishipping~MistyxAsh~Pokeshipping~Shippingx

Drew laid on his king sized bed, staring up at the ceiling of his room. His room was uncharacteristically a mess, almost as disastrous as the storm brewing outside. He couldn't help feeling guilty, especially today. Drew closed his eyes, hard, trying to think of something else either than her. But her face, her smiles, her laugh was still there, no matter how hard he tried to ignore it. He sat up and chucked a pillow against the wall, feathers escaping the silk head cushion. Drew breathing was heavy, eyes wide as he tried to regain himself.

' What is wrong with me?'

Drew snorted at his thought, landing back on the bed with a loud thump. It was practically a joke, he hadn't been himself in seven years. He still did coordinating and won six Ribbon Cups in the process but without any heart. He became souless to thing he once loved, the thing he shared with her.

_" Drew."_

Drew looked around to find his Kirlia at the end of his bed, concern deep in her eyes. Flashbacks of finding the Ralts, now Kirlia, flooded his brain. More tears threatened but he still held them back. Drew had grown closer to his pokemon, just like she told him. It made him warmer to his comrades but outsiders were quickly dealt with an icy tone or a punch. No one was allowed in.

" Yes Kirlia?" Drew couldn't help but wince at the sound of his weak voice, nearly cracking.

_" I had a vision, a vision of the one you desire so hopelessly."_

Drew could tell that she was playing with him and teasing him at the same time but he couldn't help but rise his emotions. His heart thumped and his thoughts began to jumble.

" Yes, what?" He choked out, finding it difficult to talk as a bump formed in his throat.

_" She's back."_

~MayxDrew~Contestshipping~DawnxPaul~Ikarishipping~MistyxAsh~Pokeshipping~Shippingx

Max sat at his sister's side in her room, holding her hand as Caroline wiped her forehead with a cool cloth. Norman was sitting beside her as well, running his fingers through her hair once in a while. It was like as if a miracle had happen, May disappearing and then reappearing on the same day seven years later. Max's frowned deepen as he looked over May's body. Her skin was deathly pale and bandages wrapped her arms and legs, probably her ribcage too. A thin white sheet laid over her, blood having soaked through the first couple. Caroline had changed May into a very loose, white night gown that made her look almost innocent.

Her pokeballs laid on the nightstand by her large bed. Max had noticed that there were more than six on the belt, four more than the limit. He stared at them curiously before picking them up, setting down May's hand so it gently landed on the bed. He could feel his parent's eyes on him.

" We should check if any of her pokemon are injured." Max said, receiving a nod.

" I'll go get the kit." Norman left the room without another word, loudly running so he could get back to his daughter's side.

Max didn't wait for him to get back, activating them and letting the red beams of light shape into ten pokemon. Caroline gasped loudly and Max's jaw open. Standing before them, was ten very strong looking creatures in a battle stance. There was Blaziken, fists engulfed by flames and body in attack mode. Delcatty had changed colours, going from violet to rose red and her skin a soft yellow with bronze eyes. She had her tail high and charging with blue static. Beautifly's wings were glowing and her eyes were encased by a bright blue, flying over head of Ivysaur. He had his vine whip ready. Eevee was growling next to a Riolu who's tail was glowing. A Kirlia had flower petals forming like a tornado at his feet and a Milotic, with red instead of pink, had her tail spinning. A Vulpix had a flame forming in her mouth, prepared to fire. A Phione was on the Vulpix's back, eyes glowing and an Altaria was flying above the pokemon, getting ready for a dragon breathe.

" Hey you guys, it's me. Remember, I'm Max." He pointed to himself, careful not to make any sudden movements. Blaziken and the rest of the pokemon Max recognized let their attacks down and relax the tense air around them. The newer ones were hesitant but eventually stopped their readied attacks. Max examined each one of them from where he stood, finding no injuries or any cases of harm to the pokemon. Norman came charging in with the large tub of medical supplies.

" Holy Ho-Oh!" He exclaimed nearly dropping the kit. The pokemon tensed but didn't go into attack mode again, relaxing when they realised there was no danger. Norman was about to say something when he was interrupted. By May.

" He-help m-me." She gasped weakly in a raspy voice, having matured over the years. Max nearly burst into tears as he took her hand once more and sat down his chair. Norman held in his tears as well, sitting at the edge and gently putting a hand on her covered ankle. Caroline went into a new fit of tears. Yet May still didn't open her eyes, the lids scrunched up shut and tears flowing down.

" Please, someone help me." She choked, coughing up a bit of blood in the process. Her pokemon grouped around the bed, Phione, Riolu and Eevee setting down on either side of her waist, Delcatty and Vulpix at her feet and Kirlia at Max's side with Blazekin. Milotic put her head on the mattress near Ivysaur who sat beside her. Beautifly and Altaria took places on the iron poles that held the white canopy over their heads. They waited, waited for May to open her big, cheerful sapphire orbs they missed so much. Thunder crashed, but this time, Max wasn't scared.

~MayxDrew~Contestshipping~DawnxPaul~Ikarishipping~MistyxAsh~Pokeshipping~Shippingx

Drew had thrown on some clothes, rushing around as he grabbed stuff that deemed necessary to bring. His pokemon helped clean his room as he took a shower, only giving them about ten minutes to clear the disastrous room. He threw on a pair of jeans, a dark green t-shirt and a black leather jacket after rounding up his supplies. Drew returned his pokemon after a quick thanks. He rushed into the kitchen, surprising his mother, Daphne, who was eating a plate of fruit while watching the TV News about yesterday's storm.

" Drew?" She was amazed to see him out of his room, dressed none the less as she rarely ever saw him except for on TV doing a contest." What's your hurry?"

" Contest. Petalburgh. Gotta go." Drew thought up a quick lie while eating a granola bar and chugging down some orange juice from the carton." Bye, Love you."

" Oh, well, good luck!" She yelled but he was already out the door of their massive mansion. She sighed, shaking her head.

Drew rushed to the docks, running past his many fans and refusing rides from strangers. He purchased his ticket and got on the ferry, breathing heavily from his rush. He tapped his foot as he waited impatiently for the ferry to get moving, heart beating fast as he tried to calm down. He didn't need his hopes crashed when he found out that Kirla had been wrong. But, he couldn't help but feel pieces of his heart already being sewn back up. Fed up, Drew decided to walk around a bit.

Until he caught his reflection in the window. His eyes widened, freezing suddenly. The person looked just like him, except he was glowing and his body looked as if it was made of some sort of light. Drew felt a shiver run down his spine, an odd sense of familiarity surfacing. Drew nearly gasped when he remembered May's strange attire during the storm, the wings and her feel. Drew moved a hand, shocked to see the twin move at the same time. Drew closed his eyes and then snapped them open, sighing. It was his normal self looking back at him, cold eyes and handsome body.

' I must be going insane.'


	3. Open

**My Heart Will Forever Ache For You**

Max sat at his sister's side, holding her petite hand as he watched her. Vulpix laid in his lap and Delcatty was curled up at his feet, sleeping with barely a snore. Eevee, Phione and Riolu rested on either side of May's waist, Beautifly and Altaria near May's head. Wartortle and Munchlax, tears still waiting to dry, snoozed at her feet with Ivysaur. Blazekin and Milotic were on either side Max, a protective aura surrounding them that would make anyone feel extremely cautious.

May's breathing was shallow, chest softly rising and falling while the machines connected to her with wires made buzzing noises. Norman and Caroline had called their family doctor, stating emergency but not who. Doctor Lark had nearly been sent into a heart attack, shocked by the very sight May's lying form. She had quickly been sworn to secretsy and signed the privilege to allow the medical technology to be taken and used at home. The Maples were grateful that they had decided to move more into the quiet forests on the outskirts of Petalburgh six years ago, away from the prying eyes of pesky neighbours and nosy reporters. May's return had so far managed to be kept a secret for a week, today being the seventh day, but how much longer could they keep their excitement in?

Rain lightly pattered against the glass of the window near May's bed, the storm having slowly died done over the week. The after affects of the trecherous storm had been world flooding, numerous of sink holes and mud slides, a number of burnt forests, many fallen trees, and countless of other natural disastors. The world could only hope it would never occur again for billion of years. Of course, only time and the feelings of the Fatescould tell.

The fifteen year old boy's head began to nod, eyes straining to stay open. Max had been up for days, barely getting a wink of sleep from the shock, happiness and worry his sister gave him. Norman and Caroline had been ordered to bed by Doctor Lark, Max managing to somehow get out of the woman's wrath. Black spots began to interfere with Max's vision, eyes opening and closing. The boy sighed, giving into sleep and letting his eyes fall shut.

Max suddenly opened his eyes when he felt someone running their gentle hand through his black hair. He looked up from where his head sat in his arms, Vulpix now laying on the bed. A gasp escaped his lips, tears swelling up in his eyes.

" Hey Max." She managed to croak, hand resting on his cheek. Max let his tears fall, suddenly standing and hugging May as best as he could.

Her shattered, sapphire eyes closed, tears falling as she wrapped her arms around her brother into a tight embrace.

**~A Day~Seven Years~Open**

Drew was angry, no, _furious_, slowly tearing the poor pamphlet in his cruel hands into tiny little pieces. He let out a frustrated yell, completely shredding what was left of the flimsy paper. He should've been happy that he could kill his emotions while he was completely alone on the top deck but he was far past pleased. The ferry, THIS ferry, has the NERVE to have a SUDDEN BREAK DOWN while on the way to PETALBURGH where HIS girl was supposedly hiding from the rest of the world. AND ALL BECAUSE OF A FEW ARCEUS DAMNED GLACIERS!

_' Whoa, this must be how my fans feel. Oh who gives a shit! I NEED TO GET OFF THIS DAMN SHIP!' _Drew's breathing was heavy as he 'calmly' ranted to himself, leaning over the rail to look into the deep blue sea crashing against the ship. Sighing, he turned his back to the sea and leaned back on the railing. His thoughts were out of control and emotions hay wire. This wasn't like him, at all. He needed to get himself in check, he needed the _old _Drew back. Not the one before May but after and definitely not the one now. Excluding the pokemon attitude adjustment, he actually(though secretly) liked that part. With another heavy sigh, the troubled coordinator let out his pokemon.

" Roserade!"

" Masque! Masquerain!"

" Flygon! Fly!"

" Absol."

" Kirl, Kirlia!"

" Ee! Eevee eve!"

The red beams formed into his pokemon, standing before him with concerned yet happy looks.

_" Are you alright Drew?" _Roserade asked Eevee jumping in his master's arms. Drew ran his fingers though the pokemon's thick fur.

" No," Drew's teeth gritted." The damn boat is stuck here and I don't know how much longer I can stand just sitting here!"

Roserade was about to reply when the very loud intercom switched on with a large bell.

_" Um, excuse me, this is your captain speaking here. I apologise but the arrival to Slateport city will be delayed for at least another day..."_

Of course, you would've been able to hear the rest of the captain's lenghtly and annoying speech if it weren't for an unforgettable screech that popped out of Drew's mouth.

" DAMNIT ARCEUS! SOMEONE GET ME OFF THIS DAMN SHIP!"

**~A Day~Seven Years~Open**

" Ugh! I'm so bored!" Ash whined, rolling over on his spot on the couch, arm nearly whacking Misty in the head. Ash Ketchum, age 18 yet still childish as ever, had been stuck inside for a week with his friends. Boredom stuck to him like glue and he couldn't take it anymore!

" Hey! Watch it!" She snapped at him, smacking his arm out of the way. Misty Waterflower, age 19 and rather tempermental, had chosen to sit on the floor than on the sofa with couch-hugger Ash. She felt like she could crack any minute and NO ONE wanted that to happen. Especially when they were very low with running space and hiding spots to avoid her wrath.

" Pika, Pi." Pikachu sweat dropped from where she sat on the couch, avoiding her trainer's shifting body.

" Toge, Togepi!" Togepi cooed, completely oblivious as he sat in Misty's arms.

" Isn't there something we can do?" Dawn moaned as she laid upside down on an armchair, head nearly hitting the coffee table. Dawn Berlitz, age 16 and extremely energetic, was rather depressed with the weather, hopes of shopping quickly washed away with the rest of the world. She had even ran out of fabric and the electricity had long gone out, leaving her completely vulnerable to boredom's hands.

" Pipe it down would you, Troublesome?" Paul muttered, sitting in a chair in the darkest corner in the room. Paul Shinji, age 17 and darkest of the group, was trying to avoid the thought that he was surrounded by idiots but without much luck. He had been forced to politely accept Mrs. Ketchum's offer for staying at the house till the storm died down. Nonetheless, Paul was losing his sanity painfully slow as the week progressed though he had to admit- at some points- he was thoroughly enjoying himself.

" Piplup, lup." Piplup glared at Paul, sitting on Dawn's waist.

" Maybe we should see if the storm is still going on?" Brock said, lighting what seemed to be the millionth candle in the room. Brock Takeshi, age 21 and girl crazy, was rather calm despite the situation. He had always been the responsible one during the stormy weather that would unleash itself from time to time. He had discovered years ago that it was very helpful with the ladies.

They had covered Ash's living room windows with metal boards and tarps, including with the rest of the house, and had put layers of foams and tarps on the ceiling. All the electrical appliances had been unplugged except for the video phone in the hall, just in case.

" No way, Mrs. Ketchum specifically said _not _to open them." Misty lectured. As if on cue, said mother of the house came rushing in. And, with surprising strength, tore down the window coverings. The teens gaped as sunlight poured in.

" My eyes!" Paul complained, covering his charcoal eyes.

" Muffin." Dawn snapped in a whiny voice and stuck out her tongue, obviously pleased with the sunlight. Mrs. Ketchum was practically dancing around as she blew out candles, giggling and squealing to herself while Ash evolved into a Cherubi. He quickly pushed her out and closed the door with a bang.

" You do the rest of the house while we do the living room!" He managed. Misty held back laughter with her hand over her mouth while Dawn finished up with the candles. Brock opened the windows so that the smoke could be whisked away with the wind. The air was cool and crisp, seeping into the house and it's dimensions. Misty picked up lost papers and objects that had littered the room while they were stuck in the dark. Paul, grumbling, rubbed his eyes and moved the furniture back in place. Ash started throwing or putting away the candles that had been placed on the floor, walls, shelves, tables, EVERYWHERE! It was a mystery to why Mrs. Ketchum had so many. Brock took the foam off the ceiling with Dawn's help. The three pokemon watched the teenagers, giggling when Misty hit Ash for nearly dumping a bag of candles onto her and when Paul blushed slightly when Dawn fell into him from the weight of the foams.

" Hey! Get off me troublesome!" Paul snapped at her.

" Can't. Too. Much. Weight!" Dawn heaved a sigh as Brock took the foams off her." Thanks!"

" No problem." Brock smiled, Paul glaring-colder than usual- at him for a moment. Paul easily stood before dragging Dawn with him to help with the rest of the house clean up. She giggled quietly to herself as she let him drag her by the hand.

" Think we should plug in the TV and see if the electricity is working?" Ash asked as he held up the cord.

" Go right a head." Misty flicked on the lights. It'd be hilarious if the teenager got electrocuted. As soon as Ash had the TV plugged in and turned on, he flopped back onto the couch and started surfing through the channels. The TV stopped on a PokeNews when the remote suddenly decided to stop working.

" What the? Oi! Why aren't you working?" Ash cried as he furiously pushed the buttons on the rectangular device.

" Ash! Shut up for a second!" Misty yelled at him before turning back to the screen. Ash was about to retort till his eyes widened.

" Dawn! Paul! Get your butts in here!" Brock shouted as he sat down beside Ash. The pair came running in.

" What now?" Paul groaned, Troublesome having dragged him all the way in here.

" Shut up and listen!" Misty snapped. The pair did as they were told. The newscaster, Emily Wattson, was sitting at her desk with her hands folded and papers neatly aside. A picture of a pretty teen with soft brown hair, sapphire bright eyes and a red bandanna was in the corner.

" Isn't that May Maple? That girl who disappeared seven years ago?" Dawn asked but she was shushed by Paul's hand.

" This just came in, reportings of May Maple, coordinator and princess of Hoenn, have been heard. The said teenager was spotted by a couple in Sinnoh, a teenager in Jhoto, and a group of small children in Kanto. They reported her as roughly beaten and severely injured but determined to get where ever she was going-"

Emily was interrupted by a piece of paper being shoved in her face. She read over the paper before gasping. She stood, hands smacking loudly onto the desk.

" As of this second, May Maple is rumored to be back in Hoenn! Precisely Petalburgh! She's back people! She's back!"

Misty turned off the television before Emily could go any further. Silence was like a blanket, draping over them heavily. Ash stood up, eyes glassy.

" We're going to Petalbrugh."


	4. Disappearing

**My Heart Will Forever Ache For You**

Ash and the group trotted down the busy streets of Petalburgh city, barely focusing as they tried to make their way to the Petalburgh gym. The sun bore down on them, soaking up what was left of the rain as people cleared the streets from the damage. Cranes were fixing the tall office buildings and Bulldozers cleared debris. Machamps lifted heavy beams and Ivysuars helped push trees away from the streets.

Ash would've been ecstatic, watching his childish dreams before him if it weren't for the Coordinator on his mind. She seemed to be on everyone's or at least along the lines as they watched neighbours gossip to each other and children watch in fascination of the pokemon. Even Dawn was staring as an adorable Abra used Physic to lift some broken wood from a collapsed house. Paul just seemed to watch what was in front of him, eyes occasionally sneaking glances at the bluenette beside him. Misty shifted Togepi in her arms, staring at her feet with a fallen look. She didn't even notice the neat tricks a Mudkip was doing to entertain a toddler. Brock didn't look like anything, completely oblivious. Even to the beautiful women carefully lifting an enchanting plant that looked rather heavy.

The group walked passed a large 'MISSING' poster of May, her bright smile on the torn paper that had somehow managed to keep it's colour. They didn't give it a look, picking up their pace a bit.

" Where is the Petalburgh gym anyways?" Dawn asked, breaking the sullen silence as she brought her attention from a cute dress in a window shop they passed. Ash scrunched up in nose as he tried to remember, barely remembering what had exactly happened there.

" Well, um..." Ash looked at Brock for help who had the map in his hands. Misty palmed her forehead as Dawn continued to stare at Ash. Paul glared at the Kanto teen, noticing how Dawn's eyes glazed over a bit as she watched Ash.

" Well, it should be right in between southern and northern Petalburgh. Just up ahead, I think." Brock saved Ash from a slowly angering Misty. Dawn was snapped out of her daze, Paul automatically turning off his deep glare on Ash for his usual.

" Excuse me, Sweetie, but did you say the Petalburgh gym?" An old woman came up to the small party, spectacles perched on her nose.

" Um, yes, why do you ask?" Misty asked.

" Well, the Petalburgh gym moved a few years ago. No one really knows where but you can get the location from a man at the Pokecentre." The old lady smiled.

" Oh! Really? I wonder why they moved? Huh, thanks anyways!" Misty smiled back, pushing the group away from the woman and into the less disastrous area of Petalburgh.

" It should be over there!" Brock pointed towards the slightly tarnished building, the red cross visible. Ash snapped around suddenly when Pikachu suddenly leaped from his shoulder. Cars ran a full speed as the electric pokemon made her way across the road.

" Pikachu!" A truck screeched, tires halting as the driver stomped on the breaks. A sudden blur swept Pikachu up, jumping high above the few tarnished trees and onto the sidewalk opposite to Ash and co.

Pikachu stared wide eyed as the person that held her placed her on the ground carefully, standing tall for people to stare as they suddenly stopped in their path. Her saviour gave the pokemon a sad look, dark thoughts coming off of them.

" Pikachu!" Ash cried, scooping up the frozen pokemon as Misty, Dawn, Brock ran over while Paul dawldled-sorry- walked." Thank you- Hey where did they go?"

The saviour had disappeared when he looked up from the yellow fur to thank whoever they were. All but a white feather that glowed softly. Ash blinked, confused while Pikachu sat shocked in his arms.

**~A Day~Seven Years~Open~Disappearing~**

Max hissed angrily as he stubbed his toe on a rock he kicked. He had somehow managed to lose the person he had lost for seven years. Max sighed, running a hand through his black hair, a navy shine coming of of it from the sun. Just a day after May had awoken, all her wounds completely healed and she could run without a hitch. Of course, everyone was shocked by her sudden recovery. Especially Dr. Lark who had expected her to be in treatment for at least a year with all the injuries she somehow received. Yes, the seventeen year old coordinator refused to say anything about the past few years. Max shuddered, remembering when he dared to ask.

_" May?" He asked as he placed a bowl o ramen and a glass of water beside the bedded girl. She looked at him, eyes dull with her mouth set in a permanent frown._

_" Yeah Max?" She asked, voice so soft he could barely hear her._

_" Can I ask you something?" Max wondered nervously, shifting a bit as her frown depend._

_" Sure."_

_" Um, ok. Where have you been for the past seven years?" May blanched before her face hardened, darkening as her eyes flashed black with a growl from her lips._

_" That's none of your buisness! Get out! NOW!" May screeched, pointing to the door as the windows cracked and the glass of water shattered, contents spilling over the night table. Max immediately got out of the room, slamming the door behind him with tears stinging in his eyes._

Max groaned as he continued to search for the brunette, not daring to ask people as they stared at him. What had been truly shocking though, was the presents that always fell when May left a room or disappeared mystically. The other thing that disturbed the family was the way May held herself, the way she turned in a ready position to attack when every they came up behind her or made a small noise, the way she trained her pokemon and the work outs. A pair of sapphire eyes caught his attention, their depression deep as he ran after the elder sibling.

**~A Day~Seven Years~Open~Disappearing~**

Drew felt a sense of triumph as he set foot on the cement dock of Slateport city, hands in his pockets as he withheld his emotions with a cool look. He smirked, watching as people stared while he walked towards the Pokecentre. Drew had managed to regain all his composure after his tantrum- I meanoutburst- with the assistance of his pokemon though he felt like he did a great deal of it on his owns. He flicked his bangs, watching as girls fainted from where they huddled together. Just like always, the fans greater than ever. He felt lik his old self, relaxed and completely in control.

Until a red beam emitted from his pockets, Roserade appearing with a cry. Drew barely managed a blink before the pokemon began to run into the depths of the city. Drew growled lowly to himself before running after his suddenly wild pokemon.

" Roserade! Get back here!" Drew snapped before Masquerain suddenly decided to come out. " MASQUERAIN!"

Soon, Drew was chasing after all his pokemon but Eevee who ran contently at his master's side with his tongue lolling out.

" HEY GET BACK HERE!" Drew shouted as people stared at him, giving weird looks to the 'in control' coordinator.


End file.
